Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-guided power tool, having a housing and a tool holder that is disposed on a drive shaft which is rotatably supported in the housing in at least one first bearing that is disposed in at least some portions in the vicinity of a face end of the housing oriented toward the tool holder.
Description of the Prior Art
From the prior art, hand-guided power tools of this kind are known. They may have a detent mechanism for impact generation for the drive shaft, which detent mechanism can be switched on during operation of the power tool. As a rule, the detent mechanism includes one detent disk structurally connected to the housing and one detent disk structurally connected to the drive shaft, which are disposed between the first bearing of the drive shaft and a second bearing that is disposed in the vicinity of a gear mechanism that drives the shaft, or between that second bearing and the gear mechanism. For impact generation during operation of the power tool, the detent disks are put into operative engagement with one another.
It is disadvantageous in the prior art that this power tool requires not inconsiderable installation space and in particular has a not inconsiderable structural length.